(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of a soap dispenser head, and more particularly to one that makes sure only a fixed amount of soap is dispensed without any leakage occurring.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As modern technology advances, people demand more convenience in daily life. Taking the soap or other hand cleaning liquid for example, one does not have to hold the soap or cleaning lotion; instead, a mechanical soap dispenser delivers the soap liquid either by depressing it or by induction. However, in terms of the soap liquid itself, the internal structure of the soap dispenser is critical to the purpose of the soap dispenser in general. The structure of a patented soap dispenser is found with defectives that the amount of soap liquid delivered varies drastically and that it is vulnerable to leakage. The reason is that when the soap delivery head is delivering the soap liquid, the soap liquid inlet is not closed up at the same time. Therefore, while delivering the soap liquid, the soap liquid is continuously fed in, resulting in a variable amount of soap liquid delivered each time. Furthermore, the soap liquid outlet is closed up by a hole inside the soap delivery head, however, its passage connected outside the hole is not closed up at the same time, therefore, the residual soap liquid from the preceding delivery will leak and waste the soap.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved structure for a soap dispenser head that always delivers a fixed amount of soap without leakage.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.